I Can't Believe I Fell For You
by hannah montana luva
Summary: Maddie is ready to go to college! But will she miss the ones close to her? ZADDIE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey! This is my first zaddie, so please don't be too critical. This story is all in Maddie POV. Please R&R!**

"Do you want nuts or no nuts?" I said to London, asking what kind of Hershey Bar she wanted.

"The one with the almonds," London insisted. I handed her the candy bar, and she skipped off. I set my head down on the counter, wanting to take a nap. Graduation was only in 2 months, and I was so tired studying for finals. I already did great on my SATS, and I already sent in my college applications for Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and even Boston College. Anyday now they were going to come in the mail, but I was too tired to be excited. I put my head up because I saw Zack and Cody coming up to the counter.

"Hey Sweet Thang!" Zack said mischievously and then winked at me. Ever since his 14th birthday, he had grown to be 5'7" and his voice had deepened a little.

"Hey guys." I groaned.

"Did you get any letters from colleges yet?" Cody asked. He was still a nerd, his voice hadn't changed yet, but he was already 5'10.

"Don't remind me." Zack started. "She going to move to some prestine Ivy League university." He finished. His eyes were starting to water. He took his skateboard he was carrying and entered on one of the elevators.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's just going to miss his favorite candy counter girl." Cody said.

"He knows this day is going to come though."

"What he's really sad about that you're going to move on to the college life and forget all about us…especially him." Cody answered. Before, I could reply back, he went into one of the elevators, going up to his suite. I sighed, and then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!" It was my boyfriend, Jordan. He was the smartest, sweetest, most sensitive, most creative, and nicest guy I ever met. We wanted to go to the same university together, because we didn't want to drift apart.

"Hey you. What's up?" I said while twirling one of my curls dangling on my below my waist.

"I just got my letter from Harvard...and I got in!" He screamed into the phone.

"Oh my god, Jordan, that's amazing!" I beamed.

"Have you gotten your letters yet?" He asked.

"Not one. They should be coming anyday though." Just as I said that, Mr. Moesby came up to me.

"Maddie! Stop gabbing on the phone! By the way, you got a letter, He handed me a medium sized white enveloped, and walked off. I looked at the enveloped. It was from Princeton. I just stared at it wide-eyed.

"Jordan, I'll call you back." I flipped my phone shut. I opened my letter, and I started reading:

_Dear Madeline Fitzipatrick,_

_We are glad you have chosen Princeton University, but we wish to informed that you have _

_you have been rejected and will not be attending this year's courses at Princeton University. _

_Thank you for your effort and consideration for Princeton._

_The Princeton Administrators_

Great. I got rejected to Princeton. I could still get in Yale, better yet Harvard. I also have Boston College to back me up.

"Maddie! Your shift is over! You may go home!" Mr. Moesby shouted, and I put the "closed" name tag on the candy counter. I sighed, just thinking about the day I've had.

---

I got home, and I automatically went upstairs to read _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. _I have really been in to poetry recently. I was in the middle of "MacBeth" when I started getting hungry. I quietly walked downstairs, and asked my mom what we were having for dinner.

"FISH STEW!" my mom screamed over the sound of the stove. Great, I even going to have a sucky dinner, as I walked upstairs, I swa something on the living room coffee table. I was a bouquet of roses, and there was a card. On the outside, it said, "To Maddie." I opened the card, and it said this:

_Shall I compare Maddie to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

_XOXO_

The only thing was, was that it wasn't signed.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled at the thought of the flowers. It has to be Jordan. That was so sweet of him! I took a whiff of the pink long-stem roses. How did Jordan know these were my favorite flowers? I never told him that. Maybe it was a lucky guess. I took the flowers upstairs and put them in a glass vase on my dresser. I also put the note on my dresser. After that, I sat on my bed, daydreaming about the roses. Then i felt something funny under me. I stood up to realize I was sitting on my Triganomatry 3 textbook. Great, I forgot about my finals. I opened the book, and started to study, worrying about the rest of my life.

---

As I entered the Tipton after school, I took the "Closed" template off the candy counter, and I put my elbows on the counter. I was so tired, I haven't slept in 2 days, studying my butt off. Finals were in 6 weeks, and I need to do great. Everyone has high expectations for me. I've always been tempted to tell people I want to work at Denny's for the rest of my life, and see their reactions. Hey, it could be funny.

"Maddie! Oh my god guess what! I'm taking guitar lessons!" Zack ran up to the candy counter.

"Really? That's so cool. I love a guy who can play the guitar." I jokingly said.

"I'm working on playing my first song by next week!" He said enthusiastically. Then he noticed my The Complete Works of William Shakespeare book."Hey, whatcha got there?" He asked me.

"The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. It's really interesting actually. I'm on Twelfth Night." I said matter-of-factly.

"Have you read Romeo and Juliet yet? MacBeth? Much Ado About Nothing?" He kept interrogating me.

"Slow down there! Yes I've read all of those already. Since when do you know about Shakespeare?" I wondered.

"We're studying English Literature at school. And for a dead guy, he was pretty cool." He said confidently. He unzipped his backpack and got out a book. "See! I'm reading Hamlet right now!"

"Very impressive Zack! That is very intelligent of you!" I told him. He now had a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, I just want to get passed 9th grade. I got to go. Later!" He jumped on his skateboard, and rolled into the elevator. It was pretty funny, and I started to giggle at the scene of it. He's hilarious for someone who can be obnoxious at times. My phone started to vibrate. I opened it, and it was a text from Jordan.

_I got tix 2 the Plain White Ts Concert! Want 2 come?_

I hurried hit the reply button and started to type as fast as I could.

_OMG of course! Pik me up at 7 at The Tipton!_

Right now, the Plain White T's are my favorite band! I absolutely love Hey There Delilah, it is so beautiful. It makes me really appricate everyone I love so very much.

"Mr. Moesby, can I take a 10 minute break?" I chirped.

"That 10 minutes is coming out of your paycheck." Mr. Moesby hissed.

"What? That so not--fine. Deduct me."

"Your break starts now."

I ran as fast as I could from the Tipton to my house, which is 8 blocks away. When I entered my house, I checked my cell phone clock. I've already used up 4 minutes! I rushed upstairs to my room, and laid on my bed. What am I doing? I jumped off my bed, and grabbed everything I needed from my closet. I sprinted downstairs again with my clothes in hand, and ran the 8 blocks back. I as I entered the Tipton, I collapsed on the couch. I was breathing extremely heavy, and my head felt a little dizzy.

"And 20 seconds to spare." Mr. Moesby added. I slowly walked to the candy counter, and rested my head on my Chemistry 4 book, the only thing not keeping me asleep was the anticipation for the concert.

**A/n: I hoped you liked the second chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it gets hard when you are writing 3 stories! Speaking of stories, my buddies Silly Lilly and Alissyn are co-writing a story called Loliver: The Musical. It would be awesome if you could R & R it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

After my shift was over, I went into the employee bathroom and changed out of my uniform to my clothes for the concert. After about 10 minutes of clothes and makeup, I ran back to the candy counter, and I leaned against the counter. I was wearing my new green jumper with the little white hearts on it from Delias, my new white lace leggings from Wet Seal, a green headband from Claire's, and my white ballet flats from DSW. As I was waiting, London came up to me, and eyeballed my outfit.

"Maddie, you actually look good for a poor person tonight!" London said enthusiactically.

"Thank you," I said, knowing that was a compliment from London. "I'm going to the Plain White T's concert with Jordan." I gushed. Since she's about as close to a bff I have, she knows everything about Jordan.

"You're still dating him? I would of broken up with him by now!" She said matter of factly.

"Our relationship is pretty serious. We really do care about each other." I said, knowing it was the truth.

"Aw, how cute! Just like a romance soap opera!" She said with a perk. I put my hands in my face, knowing this was about as intelectual as London could get.

"I got to go Maddie. See you after the concert!" She said, bouncing off. She can be annoying sometimes, but she's still kinda my best friend, and that why I respect her. I peered over the couches, and saw Zack with an acoustic guitar in his hands. He was strumming it, but it wasn't the write chords. I came and sat next to him, wondering how his guitar lessons were going.

"How are those guitar lessons coming?" I questioned him.

"Not too good. It's gonna take a lot longer than a week." he said, starting to lose hope.

"Practice makes perfect! It will happen in no time before you sound fabulous." I said, trying to encourage him.

"Really? You think so?" He asked me with sudden happiness.

"Totally! But you have to practice, that's the only way." I told him. Just as Zack was starting to play again, Jordan walked through the door, and Zack stopped playing. Jordan came up to me, and his mouth gaped wide open.

"You look so incredible." he said spellbound.

"Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself."

"Ready for the Plain White T's?" he asked.

"You know it!" I giggled. I got up and we linked arms and walked out the door, but right before I left, I could see Zack still sitting on the couch with his guitar in hand, staring at me, with a sincere look in his eyes.

---

As we got into our seats in the arena, I could hear every girl screaming, "I WISH I WAS DELILAH! WE LOVE YOU TOM! THE PLAIN WHITE T'S ROCK! WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Ow. My eardrums!" I shouted jokingly.

"Don't worry, I brought earplugs!" Jordan got out his wallet, and took two sets of earplugs. "Do you want the green or the orange one?"

"Wow Jordan. I want the want that isn't used..." I whimpered.

"Green it is!" He chuckled.

"And it matches my outfit!" I kidded. Right as I said that, the lights faded, and we could hear the accompaniment from a guitar playing. A spotlight shone on Tom Higgenson, the lead singer, as he was clutching a microphone on a stool.

_Hey there Deliah, what's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do, Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

I put my hand into Jordan's hand as we were swaying to the music. He winked at me, but I was too lost in the music. Those lyrics are so heart wrenching, it makes me want to cry tears of joy. For some odd reason, the guitar accompaniment was reminding me of Zack and his guitar lessons. I smiled, because I had thought of an idea. I looked back at Jordan, and he looked like the luckiest boy in the world. As we were caught up in the music, the song ended, and everyone was cheering. Tom grabbed the microphone, and starting shouting so the whole arena could here him.

"HELLO BOSTON! HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?" he yelled. I put on my earplugs, because I didn't want to go deaf by the end of the night.

"WE'RE ROCKING OUT! WE'RE ROCKING OUT!" the whole arena was yelling.

"GOOD, SO YOU'RE READY FOR SOME ROCKING OUT PLAIN WHITE T'S STYLE?" Tom asked.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the arena shouted. Jordan grabbed his earplugs, and smashed them into his ear. I laughed, just because he is a goofy person. As the Hate (I Really Don't Like You), was playing I started jump up and down dancing, since I was so happy being here.

---

"WE LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ARE THE BEST FANS EVER! GOODNIGHT!" Tom shouted into the microphone one last time, and everyone started to clear out. Since Jordan got Meet and Greets, we headed backstage, away from all the crazed fans. Right as we entered, we spotted them.

"Tom, you are so awesome!" I swooned.

"Thank you! This is the rest of the band, De'Mar, Tim, Mike, and Dave!"

"Hi De'Mar, Tim, Mike and Dave! I'm Maddie, and I'm a huge fan. Can I have your autograph? And a picture?"

"Sure thing! Let me just get a piece of paper..." Tim said, but a fan gave him one. "Thank you kind stranger!" Tim continued. Jordan started laughing, as if that were the funniest thing on earth. After a minute of scribbling, Jordan and I got our autographs.

"Can we still have a picture?" I asked politely.

"Of course!" Tom said. I took out my camera, and Jordan took 2 pictures of me with the band.

"Thank you so much! I have one more thing to add..." I said in a mischievous tone. "I want to get one more thing, and I know it's going to cost me..."

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been so busy. Sorry if this happens frequently, I'm doing the best I can! Did anyone of you see the new TSL eppie when Maddie comes back? It was chalk full of zaddie moments! LOL. By the way, happy Halloween! I'm going as Lilly Truscott for Halloween, lol. And my friend as going as Miley! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

_"I have one more thing to add..." I said in a mischievous tone. "I want to get one more thing, and I know it's going to cost me..."_

**Chapter 4:**

"I want that guitar." I finished, pointing to the guitar Tom was holding.

"This guitar? Are you sure? Why?" He questioned back.

"There's this boy I know that is learning to play the guitar, and I thought it would be cool if I could give him theguitar used by the Plain White T's, signed." I stated back.

"AWW!" the whole band said back.

"Tell you what," Tom started. "Since you are a nice girl, we'll give it to you at a special price."

"Really? How much are you going to sell it for?" I willingly asked.

"$400." Tom muffled in his breath. $400! That is a crap load of money!

"Deal." I replied back, and I unzipped my purse. I sighed, knowing I was spending 2 weeks worth of my salary, but it was worth it for Zack. I took the cash out of my wallet, and gave it to Tom.

"C'mon guys, let's sign this guitar!" De'Mar said, and I gave them a sharpie, and I saw all the signatures glisten on the acoustic guitar.

"Thank you so much guys. You rock!" I squealed, and I ran off with Jordan. As we were leaving, all Jordan do was stare at the guitar. It was kind of creepy actually. We got to the parking lot, and he opened up the trunk so the guitar could go somewhere during the car ride.

"Why do you have a guitar with you?" He finally asked.

"It's for Zack. He's taking guitar lessons, and his 15th birthday is in 2 weeks, so thought this would be perfect! This is my way of showing him I care about him." I said reassuringly.

"So how do you care about me?" He said.

"I'll show you when you drop me off." I said with a wink. I opened up the car door, and buckled my seat belt. Jorda put in the Plain White T's cd, but I wasn't really listening to it. I was concentrating on staring out the window, looking at all the beautiful stars in the sky, and the lights in the city. They were sparkling so wonderfully, I just wish they could stay like that.

"By the way, I got you a gift." He said, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Really?" I said, confirming.

"Uh huh." He said, and then gave me a box. I opened the box, and it had a T-shirt that said "Plain White T's" on the front, and it had all the tour dates on the back.

"Oh, Jordan!" I told him, and I put it on over my jumper. "Did you get this for me when I was backstage?"

"Yup. I also got myself one too." He told me.

"Well I love it. Thank you!" I said kindly. For some reason, the T-shirt made me remember about my candy counter outfit. I looked around the car for it, but it wasn't there.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I forgot my candy counter outfit at the Tipton. Can you drop me off there instead of my house?"

"Sure..." He agreed. After that, there was complete silence in the car again, and I continued staring at the stars from the car window. After about 15 minutes, Jordan stopped driving, and we were at the Tipton again. I opened the door to his car, and I popped the trunk open. I took the guitar out, and I put the side of it on the ground, so I was holding the bridge of the guitar. Jordan walked to the opposite side of me. I could feel his breath on my skin.

"So how do you care about me?" He asked again.

"Like this," I said, and I leaned closer to him, about to kiss him. As I was about to, I saw something in the window of the revolving door. It was Zack, still playing his guitar.I suddenly jerked from Jordan, and decided to give him a hug instead. Jordan gave me a weird look, but it seemed as though it wasn't a big deal to him.

"Goodnight Maddie."

"G'night Jordan." I said as I was going into the revolving door. I suddenly remember I had a guitar, so I hid it behind my back as fast as I could. I walked up the the candy counter and grabbed the plastic bag my uniform was in, and I couldn't help but look at Zack. He look like he was really trying to get the right notes. I decided to walk to the couch again, I got out my cell phone. I flipped it open to look at the time. _12:19 A.M. _Wow, it was later than I thought!

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked Zack, standing across from him. He was strumming some chords, but he stopped so he could listen to what I was saying.

"You said practice makes perfect!" He said, a little groggily.

"I didn't mean you should stay up after midnight!" I responded back.

"I'm just trying to be the best I could be!" He said with a grin. I giggled, just from his Zackness.

"I know you are. But you can continue tomorrow!" I pointed to the elevator.

"Okay, fine. I'm only doing this because you're so hot though." He said with a smirk, then he pressed the "up" button for the elevator . I blushed a light pink, but he didn't notice. The elevator doors opened, and he entered it, but he was still facing me.

"Goodnight Zack."

"Goodnight Maddie." He said, as the elevator doors were closing. After the elevator left, I sat down on the couch he was sitting on, staring at the emptiness of the lobby.

"You're all right, Zack." I said to myself, holding the guitar in my hands, looking at the the signatures again, and I smiled. "You're all right."

**A/N: Sorry I don't update as much as I should be. I'm trying to finish up my loliver, and I try to update my most popluar fic, A Musical in A Musical, and I try to write to update this one! I think I'll update faster when my loliver is finished, since I'll only be writing 2 stories, and not 3. By the way, I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to add as much zaddie as possible this time! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I put my elbows on the candy counter, and rested my head in my hands. I had only gotten 4 hours of sleep last night because of the concert. My eyelids started to drape over my eyes, but the candy counter bell rang, startling me and my ears.

"Hmm?" I quipped, and I took my elbows off of the counter and straightened myself up.

"Maddie, the candy counter job does not require sleeping!" Mr. Moesby responded. "By the way, you have mail." He slapped an envelope on the counter, and walked off. I scanned the envolope for the address, and when I saw it, my eyes fixated on it. It was from Boston College. There was a good chance I would be accepted, since it was a small, regular college, but since I had already gotten rejected from Princeton, my hopes were still a little down. I slowly opened the the white-colored manila envelope, and I grabbed a carefully folded letter. I stared at it, and I slowly unfolded the note.

_Dear Ms. Madeline Fitzpatrick,_

_On our behalf, we would like to tell you that you have been_

_accepted from Boston College, and will have the option to_

_attend classes this coming year. Inside this evelope you will_

_find a packet with more detailed information about Boston_

_College. We hope you will choose us to attend our courses!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Boston College Executives_

Oh my god, I'm going to college! I started to jump up and down with a huge grin on my face, until I remember that I was in a hotel lobby with people in it. I looked up, and about 10 of the guests were staring at me like I was some weirdo, but the one face I landed on was Zack's. It didn't look disgusted at all, in fact, he had an amused smile on my face. He walked away from where he and Cody were standing, and walked up to the candy counter.

"Hey, why the jumping?" He asked, and started to smile.

"I got accepted from Boston College! I'm going to College!" I practically gushed, and I had one of Zac's contagious grins on my face.

"Maddie, that's wonderful!" Zac congratulated me, and he started to chuckle a little bit. I came up to him a hugged him, and he returned the hug. I let go, all giggles.

"I thought you didn't want me to go to college?" I asked him, really curious.

"Well, I thought about it, and I realized, this is what you want. And I can't let my wants get in the way of your needs." He stated. A teardrop fell down my cheek, and I wasn't sure if I was sad or if they were tears of joy. I grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt and pulled him in to another hug. His body language was kind of confused, like he wasn't sure what to do next.

"That is the most sweetest thing I've ever heard." I whispered into his left ear, and I kissed his cheek. As another teardrop streaked my face, I let go of him, and I smiled from pure happiness. He smiled back, and I knew exactly what for. This was the proudest moment of his life, to hear that he had impressed me and get a kiss on the cheek from me. His eyes were dancing, and he turned away and went back to Cody. I grabbed a tissue from the counter, and lightly dabbed my cheeks. I realized that these were both tears of joy and tears of sadness. The joy part was coming from the happiness Zack has always provided me, and the sadness was coming from the fact that when I'm at college, he won't be there to cheer me up. He deserves that guitar so much I'm giving him for his birthday in 6 days. I got my phone out, to call Jordan, but Estaban interrupted me.

"Zack told me you got into Boston College. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Esteban! That's really nice of you." I told him.

"Yes Madeline, congratulations on your acceptance letter." Mr. Moesby warmly added.

"Thank you Mr. Moseby. I know that means a lot coming from you." I replied back, and they walked off doing there jobs again. I got out my phone again and dialed Jordan's number, so I could tell him the good news.

"Hello?" I heard a Jordan's voice answer.

"Hey! It's Maddie. Guess what?" I impatiently asked.

"What?" He asked me, but in a monotone way, which made me lose a little bit of my enthusiasm.

"I got into Boston College!" I screamed, waiting for his response.

"Er..great!" He said, but I could telling something was wrong.

"Why aren't you excited for me?" I asked, wondering what was wrong with him today.

"Boston College isn't a college that is real impressive. I mean you got to think the big picture: Yale, Havard, Princeton..."

"I actually...got rejected from Princeton." I said awkwardly. I didn't tell him sooner, because I had no idea how he would take it.

"Well...Princeton is strict, but your chances at Harvard are slim to none. And you'll need all the luck you can get to get into Yale."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." I said with sarcasm.

"This wouldn 't be a problem if you were more like me, who started college applications early, and got into Harvard, Princeton, and Stanford."

"Actually...I don't want to be like you." I said with building fury.

"Why not?" He said smugly.

"Because you're a idiotic jerk!" I yelled into my phone, and I shut it with extreme force. I've never been this pissed off at him in my life, but I guess there's always a first.

**A/n: I made this chapter extremely dramatic. LOL. I loved writing the zaddie in this chapter, it was so fun! Sorry I haven't updated, I was sick all last week, and then I went on vacation for Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**


	6. Chapter 6

I tapped my fingers lightly on the candy counter, staring into space. It has been 3 days since my fight with Jordan, and he still hasn't apologized. We've been avoiding each other at school, which is getting really annoying. I'm so furious right now, I can't put it into words. I mean you don't just go up to someone and say "Your college sucks." I sighed heavily, and London came up to the counter, with Ivana in her purse.

"Maddie, do you have the dog biscottis I specialty ordered?" She asked me, surprisingly kindly.

"Uh, yeah, we just got them in today." I gave her the yellow box with the French labels, and she opened it up and gave on to Ivana. She then stared at me, and put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You have boy troubles." She clarified, and I was actually amazed.

"How did you know that?" I asked her, curiously.

"I can sense anything that has to do with shopping and boys." She bragged. "It's my gift." Not arguing with her, I automatically spilled the beans.

"Jordan and I got into a fight. I got accepted to Boston College, and he told me that college was no good. Can you believe him? At least I got into college! He boasts about getting into Harvard and Princeton and yadda yadda yadda, but I'm tired of it!" I shouted, and stamped my fists on to the table extremely hard.

"Someone has anger issues." She admitted, and I just grunted.

"I think it's time to break up with him." She continued, and I listened carefully. "If he doesn't respect your choices and decisions, he's not good enough for you."

"Wow, I think you're right, London. I will break up with him." I said to her, and to myself. I felt really confident with this idea in my head, and I gave a little smile of satisfaction. London skipped off, and I had the break up all set up in my mind. I got out my phone, and dialed Jordan's number.

"Yo?" I heard the familiar voice softly say.

"Hey, it's Maddie," I directly said, not wanting him to interrupt. "Meet me at the Tipton. NOW." I commanded, and hung up my cell phone.

---

I waited impatiently at the counter, waiting for the revolving door the swing open and see Jordan. The only people who have gone through it so far was London, a tall, bald man with a breifcase, and a very petite pregnant woman with her husband. To get the time to pass, I got my iPod out of my backpack, and got my Physics 2 book out. I really needed to study for finals, because they're going to come sooner than I want them to be. I put in the earbuds, and put it on shuffle. As I opened my book to study for my finals, I swayed my head to Timbaland's "Apologize".

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...  
_

_That it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

Gosh, I really do feel this way right now. A teardrop singally doused my cheek, and fell onto my textbook. I heard the revolving door swing, and I turned around. It was Jordan, who looked oddly happy. He walked up behind candy counter, and took a Snickers bar.

"You have to pay for that." I said dully, and he put it backed and laugh.

"I'm just playing with you." He said in response. Ugh, Jordan was getting more arrogent every single day.

"Staff room. NOW." I barked, and I went up to the staff room door. I turned the doorknob, and luckily, no one was in there. I motioned Jordan to come in, and I locked the door after him. The staff room was pretty nice, it had two couches, a mini fridge, and a nice little corner with a desk. Me and Jordan sat on opposite ends of each other on the same couch, and I put my arms into my lap. I was ready to do this, no matter how much it hurt him.

"Jordan there's something on my mind that I really need to tell you..." I said in a kind manner.

"Don't worry, I think I know what it is." He told me, creeping me out with his contentment.

"Really? So you understand?" I willingly asked.

"I certainly understand." He smirked, and then started to kiss my neck. I felt really uncomfortable and I pushed him away as hard as I could, and stood up from the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, as furious as ever.

"Doing what you wanted, taking it to the next level." He winked at me, and I winced. The was he said next level was frightening.

"That's not what I wanted! I want to break up with you!!!!" I screamed, hoping no one in the lobby heard me through the walls.

"What? Why?" He asked, in a sincere tone for the first time this week.

"Gradually as we have been dating, you've become into a jerk. Like when you practically told me Boston College sucked, ignoring me at school, and you sucking on my neck!"

"Well, I guess when you do put it that way..."

"It sounds like that in ANY way. We're done Jordan. DONE." I said, and he left the staff room. I wait a couple minutes to calm down, because I was still in a fit of rage. About 6 more minutes later, I slowly walked out, and unfortunatley, everybody was staring at me, including the guests. About a second later, everybody returned to what the were doing, and I returned to the candy counter. My eyes were now a little puffy, and I felt extremely exhausted. Immediately, Zack walked up to the candy counter, with curiousity in his eyes.

"Maddie, why are you sad?" he questioned. "You're eyes are all puffy."

"Oh well, I..." I said, trying not to cry. "I broke up with my boyfriend Jordan."

"Oh I'm sorry Maddie. That must really be dreadful for you." He said, trying to be curtious.

"Don't worry, I'll get over soon. You go back to whatever you were doing. I turned around to stack some candy, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see he was smiling.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in 42657 years. I have been really busy, with semester tests and stuff. I'm on winter break now, which is great, because I'm going to have time to write! Also good news, I finished my loliver, so I don't have to write as much anymore! Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanza, Chrismahannukwanzikah, and Qziggyziggyzam to all of you!**


	7. Chapter 7

I entered the revolving door of the Tipton, just coming home from a normal Wednesday at school. I had my backpack on securely, it becoming heavier with finals, which are only 2 weeks away now. I've let my mind slip with all my relationship problems, I haven't been studying that hard. I've got Triganomitry,and Physics down, I just need to buckle down on French, English Lit. and African Studies. I already did really well on my SAT'S, but I need to good on my finals, so I can obtain my A average. I put my backpack behind the candy counter, and got out my _Complete Works of William Shakespeare_ book out for English Lit. again. I lucked out, because William Shakespeare is what our final is on, and I already know lots about him. As I was reading _Othello_, I glanced up at the calendar hanging on the wall. I looked at it, to see May 19th circle in green marker, and it said "Zack's B-day" in his writing. Then it clicked into my head that today _was_ May 19th. I saw Zack with Cody and his red-headed friend Bob doing some skateboard trick, and then Zack came up to the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie! Can I have 2 Snickers bars?" he asked, and then he smiled his goofy grin.

"Sure!" I said eagerly, and grabbed the 2 brown wrapped bars from one of the shelves.

"How much will it be Maddie?" Zack asked pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket.

"It's on the house. Happy birthday!" I told him, and he blushed a bright red. I came out behind the candy counter and gave him a big hug. He hugged back, and seeming to enjoy it.

"How has your day been so far?" I asked him, and he looked at me with impressive eye contact.

"It's been great! Bob, Max, Agnes, and Warren decorated me and Cody's lockers with confetti and balloons!" he shouted like he was a 5 year old who just went trick or treating.

"That sounds awesome! Too bad I didn't get to see it!" I said, happy that Zack was content.

"Hey Maddie? I'm having a birthday party on Saturday, and I want you to come," he told me with a serious look on his face. "London's going to be there too, so you, or anyone will be bored." he finished, and I giggled.

"Sounds cool! Where and what time?" I asked, and he grinned knowing I accepted his invitation.

"Just come up to my suite at 2:00. See you later!" he said, and went back to Cody and Bob. Right as Zack left, London came up to the counter.

"Maddie! Ivana absolutely LOVED those biscottis!" She said with excitment.

"Woooo..." I said wish sarcasm.

"Hey, I was wondering, did you want to come up to my suite and get some mani pedis in Nail World of my closet?" She asked, her question sounding odd.

"Yeah! Let me just ask Mr. Moseby if I can get off early.." I said, but she had already slammed the "Closed" template on the counter.

"I'll take the blame if we get in trouble." She said, and grinned. I like how London and I were spending lots of time together. We went up into the elevator, and it was extremely quiet. I hummed to "Wake Up Call" by Maroon 5 to let the time pass. The elevator doors opened, and we entered London's suite. We walked into the closet, mesmorised by all the stores inside it. Even though I've been in here before, I always get impressed by the closet mall. We took the escalator to the second floor, as I was stilling humming "Wake Up Call." I watched as we walked passed all the stores; Lipstick Land, Eyeshadow Emporium, Shoe Saloon; and Nail World. we walked inside the store, and London pressed a red button on the wall. Seconds later, 2 butlers came in, with a exausted looks on their face.

"Mani Pedi?" One of them asked with meloncholy.

"Mani Pedi! Also for Maddie." London enthusiastically said, and clapped her hands together. We walked into the 2 massage chairs, and waited for the butler to get ready.

"Ugh, my nails look totally groody." London told me, and showed me her nails which looked perfectly fine.

"Look at mine." I said, and proved it to her by show her my nails which has chipped orange nail polish on them.

"EW!!!!!!!" She shouted, and I gave a giggle, even though she was being serious.

"Jeeves, do Maddie's mani pedi.. She's having a nail emergency." She said, and looked at my nails in disgust again.

"He's the better manicurist out of the 2!" she giggled.

"What color would you like, Miss Madeline?" The butler asked.

"Can I have an electric blue?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You got it!" He said, and grabbed a pretty neon blue from the nail polish rack. He turned the foot jacuzzi on, and I just sat back and relaxed by reading Seventeen.

"So I want to hear the rest of your boy issues." London randomly said as the other butler was massaging her heels.

"Well...I broke up with him, and he took it pretty hard, and that's about it." I said, and she gave me a weird look.

"Don't give me that. You have your eye on someone." She said, and I grimaced.

"I don't like anyone! It's too soon for that." I tried to admit to myself, but she didn't looked convinced.

"Who is it?" She asked, ignoring my last response.

"Well...I geuss there is one guy. I care about him a lot, like a brother, but sometimes I think the things I do for him are more than just friendly love..."

"Like what?" She asked, actually interested.

"I got him this guitar for his birthday. It's not' just a regular guitar, it's signed by the Plain White T's!" I gushed, and then got really quiet.

"That sounds like friendly love, but like a bff friendly love." She commented as the butler was putting on a baby pink nail polish on her big toe.

"Sometimes I feel like its more, like he sends shivers down my spine." I admitted, and blushed the color of London's nail polish.

"Aw! Maddie has a crush on...what's his name?" She inquired. I couldn't obviously use his real name, because she would figure it out, so I have to come up with a name on the spot.

"Dylan! His name is Dylan, and I do not have a crush on him!"

"Well, I hope you and Dylan get together, even if you don't realize you like him!" She said, and flipped open her phone to read a text.

"Thanks." I sighed, her not listening to me. I'm actually wondering if I like Zack, but the scary thing is, I actually might.

**A/n: Z is for Zaddie! LOL. Sorry this was kind of a filler chapter. I'm kind of mad that TSL doesn't really have Maddie in it anymore, because then there can't be any Zaddie moments! I mean she is the "addie" in Zaddie. LOL. I hope you all have a wonderful New Years!**


	8. Chapter 8

I knocked on the door of suite 2313, hoping Zack would not answer it. I aprehensively waited for someone to answer the door, while my hands were holding the guitar behind my back. About 20 seconds later, Carrie swung the door open.

"Hey Maddie! I'm just setting up for Zack's birthday party." Carrie modestly said.

"The decorations are amazing!" I told her as I was walking in. "Is Zack here?"

"No, he went to Panera with Cody and some friends for lunch." Carrie stated.

"Thank God. Listen, I got Zack this present, and it's kinda big, so I need to hide it in the closet." I exclaimed, and she raised an eyebrow.

"The closet?" She repeated, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I don't want him to see it yet, or on the table with the stack of presents. I want to give it to him after the party." I said, and she followed my instructions. I gave her the guitar, and she looked at it astonished.

"You got him a guitar? He already has one though!" She giggled, and I smiled.

"It was the Plain White T's guitar they used at their concert. I used all my money and bought it from him, since he is an aspiring rock star." I chuckled.

"This was so nice of you. Zack will really appreciate it." She assured me, and put the guitar in the closet." As she shut the door to the closet, the main door swung open, and I heard that spine chilling voice.

"Lunch was amazing. Come in and wait for the party to start!" Zack said entering the suite, followed by Cody, Bob, a girl with straight brown hair, a girl with curly red hair, a boy with curly dark brown hair, and an Asian girl with straight, jet black hair and glasses. As Zack set his skateboard down, he noticed me, and froze.

"Oh hey Maddie! I wasn't expecting you this early. It's only..." He choked, and then pulled out his cell phone to check the time. "It's only 1:30, and the party doesn't start 'til 2:00."

"Just wanted to be early." I lied, and sat on the couch.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Bob, Max, Agnes, Tapeworm, and Barbara." He pointed the red haired boy, then the girl with the brown hair and bangs, then the girl with the red curls and glasses, the boy with the dark brown messy hair, and the girl with the pretty jet black hair.

"Hi eveyone. I'm Maddie." I waved, and they all smiled back.

"Sooo...What do you guys want to do for a half hour?" He asked, and we all just shrugged.

"We could just...talk until everyone shows up." Barbara suggested, and we all agreed."

"That sounds good." Agnes said, and scooted next to Zack, while he scooted away. I snickered at the scene of it, just because it was something Zack would do. He smiled at me, and sat next to me. Barbara and Cody were in a conversation, Max and Agnes were gossiping, and Bob and Tapeworm were talking about some football game. Zack looked at me at me really carefully, while I was feeling a little weird.

"Thanks for coming, Maddie. I really am happy you came."

"Your welcome. It's not everyday somebody turns 15." I said, and he held in a laugh.

"So what did you get me for me birthday?" he asked me, and I turned a little clammy.

"It's a surprise! You're just going to have to wait." I told him, and he got red in the face.

"DARN IT! I'm tempted to open it already." He joked, and I giggled an obnoxious laugh I have never laughed before. As I was trying to stopped, I snorted really loud, and put my hands over my mouth and nose. Zack smiled, and my cheeks became rosy. As the small talk went by, London, Warren, Vanessa, Gwen, Darlene, Jamie, Janice, and Jessica arrived. London scooted into the remaning part of the couch next to me, and smiled. Zack got up, and started to chat with Jamie.

"Any luck with you and Dylan?" she questioned.

"Dylan? Oh, Dylan..." I said, just remembering who Dylan was. "Kinda. We've been talking a lot..."

"That's good! Conversation is key. You can find out what the boy is like, if he's as cute on the inside just like the inside!" She gave out a little giggle, but I didn't laugh back. Right as I was about to respond, Zack chimed in loudly, so everyone's conversations were interrupted.

"Hey everyone! The party starts now! We're all going to see _Juno_!" He said, and everyone stared at him shocked.

"_Juno_? Is that a chick flick?" Jamie chimed in, and Zack started to crack up.

"Just kidding. We're seeing _I Am Legend_." he told us, and everyone nodded their heads in response. We all walked out of the suite, and crammed into the elevator. We headed out, and walked to 2 blocks until we came across the movie theater. We walked inside, and Carrie went to the ticket booth. "16 tickets for_ I Am Legend_?"

"We only have 14 tickets left." the ticket clerk said into the speaker.

"I'll see _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ or something, I get easily frightened." Cody decided.

"I'll go too, so Cody isn't lonely." Barbara said, as a bad exuse.

"I get really scared too. I think I should go!" London admitted, and Agnes, Gwen, Vanessa, Darlene, Janice, and Jessica followed her.

"Okay, 9 for _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ and 7 for _I Am Legend_." Carrie clearly said, and the clerk gave her the tickets.

"Theater 12 for _I Am Legend_ and Theater 4 for _Alvin and the Chipmunks_." the clerk dully said, and we walked away. Carrie gave out the tickets, and left. As we split up, I walked into theater 12 with Zack, Bob, Jamie, Warren, Max, and Tapeworm. I took my seat on the end next to Zack, and I patiently waited for the movie to start.

"Why didn't you go to _Alvin and the Chipmunks_?" Zack asked me curiously.

"I love being scared." I simply said, and he went with it. 10 minutes later, the movie started, and I was already scared. I was yelping and screaming, and holding onto Zack the whole time. He didn't seem to care, so I held on for life as I shielded my eyes during the whole thing. After 2 hours of anticipated terror, I wanted to go back to the Tipton. I walked out with Zack, who seemed pretty calm after walking out of such an intense movie. We met up with the rest of the people in the lobby, and talked.

"How was Alvin and the Chipmunks?" I asked London, but she was busy texting, so I turned to Zack.

"I can't believe the dog died. Poor doggie." I said, and pouted.

"It's okay, you'll get through it." Zack kidded, and I smiled. Carrie was there, walking in her usual gait. She saw us and came, and smiled. "I'll take all of you guys home. London, Maddie and Zack, you guys can just walk home." she told us, and we did so. Everyone said their goodbyes, and left with Carrie, then London left.

"I'm going in my limo. Toodles!" she said, and left.

"So..let's go back to the Tipton." he directed, and we started walking. Now I finally have alone time with him and I have the perfect moment to give him the guitar, but I can't seemed to remember that, because my mind is just occupied with Zack.

**A/n: My first chapter of 2008! YEAH! LOL. This chapter is so cute. xD. I'm trying to update sooner, and so far it's working! LOL. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

As I walked into the lobby and we were about to go our separate ways, I tapped him on the shoulder. Instinctively, he turned around, and looked me in the eyes. "Hmm?" he sounded, and I turned my right foot inward. I waited a few seconds to answer, but I finally did.

"Uh, I need to go to your suite." I demanded, and he started to develop the slightest smirk on his face.

"Okay..." He stuttered, and we both got into the elevator. We were dead silent in the elevator, the only noise coming from the music. From the corners of my eye, I saw him do an awkward turtle, and I held in a laugh. The elevator fianally reached floor 23, and he walked out before me. He took out his key card, but the door wouldn't open.

"Stupid card! Why won't you work?" He shouted at the inanimate object, and I wanted to let out a giggle.

"You have it the wrong way, Captain Obvious. Actually, Oblivious in this case." I teased him, and he stuck his tounge out at me as the door opened. We both entered Zack's suite, and I sat down on the couch. My leg figeted, and I felt sick to my stomach. I turned on the TV, and I flipped channels, from America's Next Top Model to Spongebob Squarepants. I turned it off, unsatisfied by what was on TV, and glanced over at Zack. He was walking to the fridge, and grabbed a cup of pudding.

"Why are you eating? We just had 70,000 pounds of popcorn at the movies."

"So? You might think it's a lot, but not to me!" He joked, and scooped pudding onto his spoon and ate it. I giggled, but held it in by covering my mouth with my hand.

"So, why did you want to come up to my suite?" he inquired, and my leg stopped figeting.

"Oh right!" I blurted, feeling like an idiot. "I...umm..." I stuttered, realizing i was wasting time. "I...have a special present for you!" I grinned, and he had a look of shock on his face.

"Why is it so special?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Just close your eyes and hold out your hands." I commanded him, and he obeyed. I gingerly opened the closet door, and took out the guitar. I set it in his hands, and he was feeling it to see what it was. I smiled, knowing how happy he was going to be.

"Now open your eyes." I said to him. He slowly opened his eyes, as well his mouth.

"Oh, my, god. A autographed guitar!!!! Who is it signed by?" He asked, my smile getting bigger.

"The Plain White T's!" I shouted, and his smiling grew as well.

"THE PLAIN WHITE T'S? THEY ARE MY FAVORITE BAND! OH MY FRICKING GOD!!!!" He yelled, with a pleasantness still in his voice. "Thank you so much, Maddie!" He gently set down his guitar on the couch, and he gave me a great big hug. All my nerves went numb, but I still had enough nerve to hug him back. This lasted for about 2 minutes, and then he let go of me.

"You deserved it." I told him, and I grabbed my purse from off the couch. "See you later!" I smiled and waved, and shut the door. I closed it with a lot of might, and then leaned on the door and sighed. What the hell is wrong with me?

---

I intently studied from my French 4 book as I standing behind the candy counter. I was eating a bag of Cheetos that I paid for, and wiping my hands on a napkin periodically so my textbook didn't get covered in orange cheese dust. I flipped the page, and tried to translate the paragraphs while I was reading them.

_Quand vous êtes dans l'amour, vous tendez à faire la substance que vous pas normalement. Vous pourriez secouer, vous sentir engourdi, promenade, avoir l'effort, le sentir impatient, ou même la convoitise. La meilleure manière d'obtenir un traitement pour l' "bogue d'amour" est de dire juste à votre autre significatif ce que vous pensez d'eux._

I sighed as I read it, knowing exactly what it meant, since I was quite good at French. Just then, London came up to the counter, and attempted to read it.

"I can't read all that! It's really hard!" She admitted, and I sort of found the situation funny.

"It's in French smarty." I sarcastically told her, kind of feeling bad afterwards.

"Well, what does it say?" She asked, not acknowledging my rude comment.

"It says...that when you love someone, you do really weird stuff." I softly said, also pondering about the feelings I've acquired the past few days. "And...the best way to stop acting weird, is to just tell them how you feel." I finished, and all my feeling fled to me.

"Psh, I already knew that. I didn't need to know it in another language!' London arrogently stated, but I ignored it. She pulled out her cell phone, and looked at the time.

"7:05?" London asked herself, and seemed shocked. "I'm going to be late for my dinner date!" She shouted, and ran off. After her departure, I felt bored, so I decided to take my break. I decided to go up to Zack's suite, to see what he was up to. As I arrived on the 23rd floor, I knocked on the door of suite 2313, and I waited for a response. Zack opened it, and he looked rather surprised.

"Hhh..Hey Maddie!" He choked out, and gestured me to come in.

"Hey Zack." I replied, and looked around the suite. "Where's Carrie and Cody?"

"Cody had some nerd assembly he had to go to, so I'm home alone." he told me, and all of a sudden a _ding_ sound reverberated. "Dinner!" he yelled, and took out a toaster strudel and put it on a plate. He then squirted icing onto it, and took a bite.

"Toaster Strudel? Is that all you can make?" I asked him, and chuckled.

"Yeah, that's about it." He commented back, and sat down, and put his guitar in his lap, and started to strum a few chords.

"Man, you must really love that thing." I said, and blushed a little.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten!" he jovially told me, and set it down.

"Maddie?" He asked me, and I had a little bit of anxiety now.

"What Zack?" I asked him, and he seemed a little timid.

"Oh, never mind." He shyed away, but I was a disappointed now.

"Zack, you can ask me anything." I reassured him, and he seemed a tiny bit more confident.

"Okay, here it goes." Zack responded, and I was waiting for a question, I felt texture of his lips on top of my own.

**A/n: AH!!!!!!!! LOL. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I just have been really busy. I've had a lot of practices for this play I'm in, and then I have a lot of homework to follow. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

His lips gradually were off mine, and I just stood into Zack's eyes. Unable of response, I just chattered my teeth very silently. "I gotta go study for f...finals. Bye Zzzack." I stuttered as my teeth still chattered. I exited the suite, but he didn't stop me, he just stared at me as I left, feeling guilty. I took the first elevator down. and sighed deeply as I pondered in the capacious elevator. Did he REALLY just kiss me? Or is my mind playing games? Well if they are, I'm getting so bored with these "games". I felt it though, so it MUST of happened...

_Ding._

My thoughts were interrupted by the elevator opening, and I quietly returned to the candy counter and got my stuff. I had my backpack on my shoulders and ready to go through the revolving door when Mr. Moesby stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going Madeline?" he curiously asked me. "Your shift doesn't end for 40 more minutes."

"I need to go home, I don't feel well." I partially told him the truth, since my brain was overwhelmed. "Just deduct it from my pay."

"Okay. Good night Maddie! Oh, I almost forgot," he said, not sure what he was talking about.

"You had a letter! I was looking for you, but you "didn't feel well." He mimicked, then gave me the letter as I was beginning to develop a headache. I pushed the revolving door as hard as I could, then walked to the staff parking lot. I entered my beaten up used car, which looked like it was about to die anyday. I took my hair out of my long, blonde ponytail, and it flowed down to my shoulders. As I had my hair undone in the front seat of my car, I started to think about everything that happened today. First the movies, the guitar, then the kiss. Why did he kiss me? As I pondered deeper into this situation, I wondered if I enjoyed it or not. I guess it felt really awkward, but my lips sparked up like fireworks when he kissed me. Did I enjoy it? I continued thinking about this, but then all of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my lower chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like something didn't want me to live anymore. I tried to look around to see what was happening, but my vision looked a little blurry. I heard cars honking and beeping, but then all I could see was darkness.

---

I woke up in a white, crisp-smelling room, and I could see beautiful flower arrangements on table. This isn't my room, where am I? Am I dreaming? I saw Zack walk in, eating a cup of frozen yogurt.

"Maddie?" he whispered in his breath, like he wasn't sure if he should of said it of not. "Mrs. Fitzpatrick! Look!" he practically screamed, and I saw my mom run in to the room.

"What is it Zack?" She asked, and then she saw me in utter confusion. She gaped in awe, but then came over to hug me. "Thank heavens your alright."

"Alright? What happened to me? Where am I?" I questioned my mother, then looking over my body, seeing bandages and gauzes all over my left leg.

"You were in a car accident." She hesitated. "You served off the road, and you got flung out on the dashboard and broke the glass. If you weren't wearing your seat belt, you would probably be dead. But luckily, but just cut up your leg pretty badly, and you're going to be in crutches for a while." She finished, and I was in total shock.

"So I'm in the hospital..." I concluded her story. "How long have I been in here?"

"You were in a coma for 42 hours. Your going to have to miss a couple days of school though, hon."

"But...I HAVE FINALS!!!!" I squealed anxiously, feeling like my hopes and dreams were stepped on.

"It's only a couple days, and don't worry, finals don't start until Thursday, and you'll be back at school by Wednesday."

"If it's for my own good, I guess so," I sighed, and sank into my pillow.

"We were all worried about you Maddie, especially Zack." She gestured him to me, and he walked up to my hospial bed, and fidgited with his fingers, not knowing what to say.

"Uh Mom, can me and Zack be alone? We need to talk privately." I commanded my mom, but still being suddle.

"Sure thing, honey." She warmly said, and walked out of the room.

"You got a lot of flowers today. Tons of people came over; Esteban, Mr. Moesby, London, Cody, Mom, and I, even..." he paused for a moment, with a grimace on his face. "Jordan."

"Jordan?' I said with shock. I looked around my gift table, and in plain sight, I saw a teddy bear that said "Jordan loves Maddie" on the stomach. "Ugh, I need to talk to him, so he'll stop bothering me once and for all."

"By the way, the ambulence said you had this in your car..." Zack handed me an envelope, and I glanced over it, and it was addressed to me by Yale. "You probably want to open it." He obviously pointed out, but I didn't care. I opened the letter rapidly, and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Madeline Fitzpatrick,_

_We are pleased to tell you that Yale University _

_has indeed accepted you as a student to attend _

_the next school year's courses. We hope to see _

_you come and attend our wonderful university!_

_The Dean Of Advisory_

"I..got into Yale!" I shouted, probably waking up the other patients.

"That's great!" he said, probably not knowing Yale was all the way in Conneticut. "Maddie, I have a question..." Zack continued, changing the subject.

"What is it, Zack?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Did you crash the car...because you were mad I kissed you?" Zack asked, tears welding up in his eyes. Oh crap, what do I do? That was the reason, but I can't make a 15 year old boy feel miserable.

"Of course not. Finals just got me really stressed, and I wasn't concentrating." I lied, but he didn't seem to know.

"Okay. Are we still friends though?" he said with sorrow.

"We will always be friends. No matter what." I told him, and he smiled.

"No matter what." He repeated, and we stared into each other's eyes.

**A/n: WHOA! SUSPENSE! LOL. Sorry the ending was kinda fluffy, I had to throw in some Zaddie somewhere in the chapter. LOL. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I lied in the hospital bed, flipping channels with the noisy remote, giving me deja vu of yesterday, when I was in Zack's suite. The Price is Right. NO. Click. Project Runway. Click. General Hospital. Definitely NO. Click. TRL. Eh, I guess. I watched carefully at the TV, because I had nothing else to do.

"Now welcome the boys you love, Plain White T's!" The VJ announced, and the 5 guys came out to the audience in the little room.

"Hey there!" Tom waved to the audience, and every girl screamed their hearts out.

"So you guys just wrapped up a national tour." The VJ declared, and and Tom took lead.

"Yeah we did! It was so great. The last stop on the tour, Boston, was a really great one."

"Why was the Boston concert so special?"

"This girl actually bought our guitar! She wanted to give it to this boy that was a hardcore fan, and that's something we can really appreciate."

"That's so sweet! I also heard who filmed an episode of iCarly?" The VJ asked, but I had gotten lost in my own thoughts. Did I just get indirectly mentioned on TV? Was their point of view from it was actually what REALLY happened? I shook out of my thoughts for a second, and watched the TV for anymore info on the concert.

"And that was our #1 song, Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco! Thanks for coming down here!" The VJ told the band, and they grabbed the mic one last time.

"No prob." Tom said, and the band walked off.

"Tomorrow, Taylor Swift and Hellogoodbye pay us a visit! See ya!" The VJ enthusiastically said, and the credits rolled. I automatically grabbed the remote and turned the television off, and just pondered my thoughts. Sweet? It sounded like Zack was my boyfriend or something. He can't be though, he's only 15! He hasn't experienced life like I have. He doesn't know the pressures of dating, getting into college, and being in a near death accident.

"Honey?" I heard a quiet voice, but I figured out it was my mom.

"Yeah Mom, come in!" I commanded her.

"It's Tuesday.The doctor said you're healing fine, and we're free to leave. The doctor gave me some crutches for your broken leg." She told me in a comforting voice.

"Already? That was fast. I want to go home though." I told my mom, and grabbed the crutches from her. I got out of the hospital bed, and tried to balance myself, but I stumbled. 

"Are you okay?" My mom panicked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I just need a little bit longer to get used to the crutches." I reassured her, and grabbed them off the floor again. This time I steadied myself, and was heading out the door, back into the world that almost killed me.

---

My mom made room for me in the passenger seat, with all my gifts in the back seat and in the trunk. I scooted into shotgun, and closed the door, and put my crutches horizontal on the armrest, even though that probably isn't the best place to put them. I turned on the radio, and sure enough, it was playing the song.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true _

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

I stared out the window, looking into oblivion. Is this how I really feel about Zack? I know Zack used to have a mini crush on me, but does he anymore? Has he moved on? That's a stupid question, he kissed me! Why do I care so much? I kept asking myself these questions, until the car came to a sudden stop, and into the garage. 

"Welcome home!"She smiled, and I pitifully smiled back.I walked jerkily with my crutches to the door, and opened it very gingerly. I went into the the living room to sit on the couch and watch TV, but someone was already sitting there. Jordan.

"J...J...JORDAN?" I blurted out, and he flinched.

"Hey Maddie. I know you're not feeling so good right now, but can I talk to you?"

"Uh...okay." I told him, not sure if I meant it or if the medicine from the hospital hadn't worn off yet. "So what's up?"

"I want you back."

"Jordan. NO. I broke with you, for good. You acted like a jerk to me. The only nice thing you did for me was give me those chocolates and flowers."

"What? I never gave you any chocolates and flowers..." He acted confused.

"Then you never did anything nice for me!All I wanted someone to respect me."

"I do respect you, I was just listening to my heart, and not my head. I even lied to impress you." He confessed.

"WHAT?" I restated.

"It's true. You know how I told you I got into Harvard? Well, I knew you were into smart guys, so I pretended that I was accepted there so you would like me and think that I was a smart guy."

"If you're such a smart guy, then why did you lie to me? I barked, and he looked intimidated.

"I don't know, okay? I messed up." He admitted.

"So where are you going to college?" I asked curiously.

"Princeton." He proudly responded.

"Good thing I got rejected from there, because I never want to see you again."

"What?" Jordan asked, in shock.

"Get out of my house. NOW." I demanded him, and pointed to the door.

"Fine, be that way." He mouthed, and got up from the couch. "If you're over me, then I'm over you."

"Nice to know. Now leave." I smarted off, but he had already left the house. I lowered myself into the couch and sighed heavily. I know who sent me the flowers, chocolates, and the poem now. It's all coming together. The person who sent me all that stuff was someone I just realized I was in love with. Zack Martin.

**A/n: Sorry it's been over a month since I last updated, I was just superbusy. I'm on spring break now, so I'll lots of time to write new chapters! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday night I couldn't sleep at all. I turned to my right side, and looked up at my alarm clock. 2:03 A.M. I NEED SOME SLEEP. I closed my eyes as I turned to lie on left side, but then i heard a thump. I got out of bed, and the noise sounded like it came from the window. I opened a window, and a light breeze was felt on my skin, and it slung my hair a little backward. I looked down, and there was him. Zack. I had an expression of shock on my face, and I put on a sweatshirt over my spaghetti strap tank top, and slid on some flip flops, even though my flannel pajama pants covered my feet. I silently tiptoed out of the house, and slid into my backyard.

"Zack? What are you doing here at 2 in the morning?" I whisper yelled.

"It's finished." He smiled.

"What's finished?" I told him, confused out of my mind.

"That song I've been playing on my guitar. It's perfect."

"This isn't really a good time you know. I have finals in the morning." I scowled, even though I was just tired and didn't mean it.

"You do? Oh my God, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in my accomplishment."

"It's okay. Just play it for me later, like during the day and after my finals."

"Okay, it's a deal." He smiled. I smiled back, and my right foot pivoted.

"Can't wait to hear it. Goodnight Zack." I kindly told him, and went back into my house, and I made sure he left. I quietly walked upstairs again and lied on my bed, listening to my heart pound so intensely. Why did Zack come here at 2:00 A.M.? He could of just called me. I wonder what goes on in his mind. I know he used to have a crush on me, but that was 3 years ago. As I wondered about the boy that made my life complete, my head collapsed on my pillow, and I soundly went to sleep.

--

Today was the dreaded day. Thursday. The day my finals start. I yawned as I hobbled onto my crutches as I got out of my car, and onto the steps of Cheevers High School. I was still really tired after last night, getting only 4 hours of sleep. I had tons of coffee this morning and some scrambled eggs, so that should make me feel a little better. Some guy opened the door for as I approached it, and I thanked him by smiling. Lots of people were helping me out with opening the door for me, helping me carry my binders, and making sure I was fine. Even yesterday, my first day back, London decorated my locker in pink fur. I went to my first class, African Studies. Since it was hard getting to my locker, I carried around my backpack, and I unzipped it and got out a pencil.

"I hope you all are ready for finals." My teacher, Mrs. Lopez announced. "Remember, there's blocked scheduling today, so you have 1,3,5, and 7 today. All classes are 90 minutes long." She continued as she passed out the exam to everyone."

"When can we start?" Jordan called out from the back row, and I rolled my eyes.

"Now." She simply responded. I wrote my name on the test, and I flipped open to the first question. For once, I actually had confidence in me. I had no idea what was motivatingme, but it was working. I bubbled in the first question on my Scantron worksheet, and smiled. _Everything is going to be fine._

_--_

I wobbled as fast as I could to get out of school. I had just taken 3 finals, and I was going take the other 2 tomorrow. I practically jumped into my car, and drove to see everyone at the Tipton. I wanted to see Zack now more than ever, because of my new found confidence. I felt like I could take on anything in the world. I drove fast, but carefully, and I parked in the Tipton employee parking lot in the front of the building. I moved my crippled body into the Tipton after school, and settled down behind the candy counter. Mr. Moesby looked at the candy counter, and did a double take.

"Maddie? You shouldn't be working in your condition!" He sincerely stated, but I shook my head.

"It's okay Mr. Moesby, I need the money. I won't kill me to work, I'm tough." I stated, still having that confidence for this morning.

"Very well then, and you have mail." He smiled at me, and slipped me an envelope. My eyes glossed over it, and I went into shock. It said it in plain red letters in the return address. Harvard University. Zack walked over to me and put his right elbow on the counter.

"Hey Maddie, how did your finals go?" He inquired, but I was still frozen.

"G-good, I h-had Af-African Studies, Physics a-and Fr-French." I stuttered, with the letter still in my hand.

"Uh, Maddie, are you okay?" He curiously queried. I didn't have enough nerve to say anything else, but I showed him the envelope. Once he realized where it was from, his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, Maddie, this is what you've been waiting for. You have to open it." Zack advised me, but I still a tad numb. I wasn't sure if he was happy for me because it was the college of my dreams, or mad at me, because Harvard wasn't in Boston.

"Well, here it goes.' I murmured, and opened up the envelope. I closed my eyes, and gingerly opened it. I proceeded to opened the letter, but I lost it.

"I can't do this! I know I'm going to be rejected!" I started to cry.

"Yes you can Maddie. I believe in you." He told me, and I looked into his eyes. His light blue eyes were sparkling as beautifully as ever.

"Okay, thanks Zack." I sniffled, and regained my self control. I unfolded the letter know, and intently read every single world.

"Oh. My. Flipping. God." I said in awe.

"What? What did the letter say?" Zack asked like a maniac.

"I got in. I'm going to Harvard."

**A/n: Whoa! There's some new drama for Zack and Maddie to worry about now! xP. This story is sadly coming to an end, and I'm not going to write a sequel unless the majority of the readers tell me to. Not just reviewers, ALL READERS. So expect 2 more chapters or so. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap: "I got in. I'm going to Harvard."_

"What?" Zack gushed, with undetermined emotions.

"Yeah! In fact, I'll show you the letter!" I insisted.

_Dear Madeline Fitzpatrick,_

_Harvard University is pleased to inform _

_you that we have accepted you into our_

_educational institution on our behalf. We_

_will be looking forward to seeing you enroll_

_into our campus in the fall._

_The Dean of Harvard_

"Congrats Maddie." Zack smiled, although i finally realized it was fake enthusiasm. He sulked over to the couch, grabbed his guitar, and walked into an empty elevator.

"Oh boy." I murmured to myself. This was going to be harder than I thought. I know I definitely don't want to go to Boston College, because that was just really my backup. I've wanted to get our of Boston for so long though. I want to get away from my insane family, my overachieving high school life, my brainiac loser status. Life without Zack, however, wouldn't be the same. I tried to take my mind off of it and I organized the candy shelves, but then London sauntered in.

"Hey Maddie! Are you excited for graduation?" London excitedly asked.

"Yeah, enthusiastic." I mouthed. "Wait, you passed?"

"Yep! All straight D's!" London happily shared. "I'm not going to go to college though, I want to focus more on the family business."

"I see." I responded, but didn't really care. I had other things on my mind.

"Have you found a graduation dress yet?" London queried.

"No, I've been so busy with other stuff, the closest I've been to shopping in a while is your closet."

"You can have one of my dresses that I never wore or didn't want." London offered.

"Really? Oh my God, thank you so much London."

"No prob! Let's go now!" London rushed the the counter and put the "Closed" nameplate on the counter, and search around to see if Mr. Moesby was there. "Okay, up to my suite!" She grabbed my wrist, and dragged me into the elevator. She bounced the whole way up. I think even helping people shop makes her feel jovial. We stopped at the top floor and exited the elevator, and entered her suite. We walked into her huge, complex closet, and we went on the oh so familiar escalator I've already been on. We got off, and we passed the nail salon I'd previously been in. We halted at a store called "Desirable Dresses."

"Here we are!" London air clapped. We walked in, and I gaped at the gorgeous gowns. There were sequins, diamonds, satin, silk, and glitter that illuminated the room. "Pick whatever you like!" London generously insisted.

"Thank you so much, London." I said in a hypnotized tone, and looked at all the dresses. They were all so beautiful, but there was one that really caught my eye. It was a glamorous champagne color, that glistened on the silky fabric. It was strapless, and it came mid-thigh with a poofy bubble frame at the bottom of the dress. It was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. "Can I try this one on?" Maddie quietly asked.

"Sure! The dressing rooms are to the right." London pointed. I went into the dressing rooms, and zipped up the extrordinary outfit. I walked out in the dress, still in my worn out slip-on Keds, where London actually stopped smiling.

"Oh my gosh, you look amazing!" London squealed, then did her signature clap. "We have to get rid of those shoes though." she wrinkled her nose. "Oh, I know the perfect pair! Let me just go to Shoe Sanctuary." She stated, and walked out. Now alone, I went up to the obnoxious talking mirror, and looked at myself attentively. The dress actually flattered my body, making me look perfectly proportionate.

"You know, you actually look good for once." The talking mirror complimented me.

"Thank you." I politely replied.

"But the shoes suck." The mirror spat back. I groaned, and London came back, with a pair of gladiator sandals.

"The shoes are fantabulous." London uttered. The sandals were incandescent with the gold color, and also the diamonds were perfectly space along the strap. I slid them on my feet, flawlessly accenting my gown.

"They are marvelous." I smiled. London smiled, and took out her cell phone. I looked at her phone, and it read 10:42 P.M. "Oh my God, it's past 10:30? I'm sorry London, I have to go!" I rushed out, grabbing my clothes and Keds. I ran down the escalator and out of the closet. I took the next elevator, and tapped my foot as I slowly descended to the lobby. Once the door opened, I rushed to the counter and unzipped my bag and put my clothes and shoes in their. I didn't even care that I was in designer shoes and a designer dress, and that I've been walking on my throbbing leg without crutches. I just knew my mom would kill me for being 45 minutes late on a school night. As I put my bag over my shoulder, I felt a sweaty palm on the other one. I turned around in fear, and saw it was Zack.

"Zack! Don't scare me like that! I can't talk now I'm 45 minutes late and..."

"How's another 5 minutes going to hurt? He inquired. He did have a point, so I decided to listen to whatever he had to say.

"I finished the song, as I told you earlier." He reminded me. He walked over to the couch, and I followed him, and smoothed out my dress as I was sitting down. He strummed his guitar, then went into position to play. I turned to him, and listened intuitively.

_Hey there Madeline  
What's it like in the gold old Beantown?  
I'm a few inches away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Boston can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true _

_Hey there Madeline  
Don't you worry about the distance  
In college if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side _

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me _

_Hey there Madeline_  
_I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good _

_Hey there Madeline  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all _

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me _

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Madeline I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the_ _same  
And you're to blame_

_Hey there Madeline  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Four more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Madeline here's to you  
This ones for you _

_Oh It's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me._

He stopped playing, and looked my right in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were the shiniest I'd ever seen them, which made me feel bubbly. I felt my heart leap in my chest, and my breath finally came back to me.

"Zack, that was the most magnificent thing my ears have ever heard."

"Maddie, I'm in love with you." He finally confided in me.

"Zack, I'm in love with you too." I told him, as my throat felt like it was enclosing. I leaned in, closer and closer, and kissed him like never before. He unhesitantly kissed back, just as passionate as I was. My life was being so much simpler, yet so much more complicated.

**A/n: WHOO! CLIMAX! LOL. Hate to break it to everyone, but the next chapter is the last one. Only 2 people out of all the readers told me to write a sequel, so I guess their a minority, and I've decided not to write a sequel. I hope you loved this chapter. It's my new fave. xP**


	14. Chapter 14

I put on my dark blue graduation gown over my yellow eyelet sundress. I looked myself in my full size mirror with great detail. I couldn't believe I was graduating. I put on my cap over my sleek, long blonde hair that I had previously straightened. I didn't need my crutches anymore, but I did have one of those boots I had to wear over it. I walked downstairs, and my mom looked at me, smiling.

"Are you ready to go, hon?" She took pride in asking.

"Yeah." I sheepishly smiled back. My mom wouldn't let me drive anywhere for the past few weeks, so she drove me everywhere. I scooted into the backseat of my own convertible, and buckled my seat while shutting the door. My mom put down the hood of the car.

"I don't want you to mess up your hair sweetie." She told me. For about 4 minutes, there was a sharp silence. "You know, you're going to have so much fun at Yale." My mom tried to make me feel happier. "I went there, your grandmother went there, and your sister went there."

"Maybe I don't want to go there." I whispered to her, hoping she didn't hear me.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to go there all your life!" She panicked. She heard me.

"Things have popped up into my life. I want to stay in Boston."

"Oh. Well, that's your decision. I guess being a legacy isn't important to you." My mom said with a quiver. I felt the guilt hit my heart like a baseball bat. We drove into the school parking lot, but there was too many cars to find a parking spot.

"Hon, I'm going to drop you off." She told me, and abruptly halted the car. I got out, and she drove deeper into the parking lot. As I walked in the auditorium, I saw Zack, and my heart pounded supersonically.

"ZACK!" I happily screamed, and I gave him a hug.

"Hey Maddie. Wow, you look beautiful." He assured me, then took a deep breath.

"Thanks! Also for coming to see me graduate."

"Why would I miss my own girlfriend's graduation?"

"True." I smiled, and he grinned back. "I can't believe I fell for you."

"Well, I am pretty hard to resist." he joked, and I chuckled.

"I have something to tell you." I blurted out.

"What? What is it?" He looked worried.

"I decided what college I wanted to go to." I told him, but just then, the speakers came on.

"All seniors report to the back of the auditorium. We will be starting the ceremony in 10 minutes."

"Good luck!" He told me, as I swiftly walked to the back of the stage. There was a huge line, and it was in alphabetically order. I walked until I found the F's, then I found my spot between Nikki Fezner and Dan Fullington.

"Hey Maddie! Oh my God, aren't you excited? I'm so ready to go to college!" Nikki said hyperactively, just like her normal, perky self.

"Yeah, extremely excited." I said with mild sarcasm. Suddenly, the lights went out, except for the spotlights on the stage. We could hear Principle Ridgeton giving her speech telling the audience how great we were and how our childhoods were coming to an end.

"And now." The principle said slowing. "Let's introduce our graduates. Lisa Abberson." She continued to called the names, and then she got to Nikki.

"Nikki Fezner. Madeline Fitzpatrick. Dan Fullington." She called out, and the 3 of us walked onto the stage, and took our seats. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but it didn't make me anxious at all. I waited as she called the rest of my classes, breathing slowly through my nose.

"London Tipton. Jordan Tobner." she said over the microphone, and London came out, and her smiled was ear to ear. Jordan, on the other hand, looked smug, and I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. I continued meditating myself with deep breaths.

"These students have shown courage, intellect, and responsibility through the years." The principle continued after reading everyone's names. "But one student has shown it as much as they possibly could. Please welcome our valedictorian, Madeline Fitzpatrick. I stood up, and walked to the center of the stage where the podium was.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. When I had started high school, I didn't know what to expect. I wasn't sure if my experience was going to be full of homework from my honors classes, crazy from all the parties, romantic with boyfriends, or traumatic from drama. Afterwards, I figured out I experienced it all. I had juts experienced the worst, though. Recently, I was in a car accident, and I had broken my left leg. I still have trouble walking on it, but everyday it's getting better and better. This situation made me realize this is how my life as a high school student has been. When you get hurt, you have to learn how to fix it, and learn from your mistakes, then move on. If you haven't learned this by the end of high school, college is just going to be even harder for you, and so will the real world. I'm glad I've learned this, because I had gotten accepted to Harvard, and that's where I'll be going this fall. "

I took a pause to look from my mom and Zack. My mom was gasping with her jaw elongated, and Zack's eyes twinkled and he genuinely smiled. I continued with my speech.

"Since Harvard just adds more pressure to you being an Ivy League school, I'm glad I've learned a crucial part to enjoying life and how to make it better. I still have much to learn, but I've learn tons from high school, and I'm glad to learn more in college, and after college. Class of 2008 has done it all, but we're going to do even more. We're ready! Thank you so much."

I stood there for a few more seconds, and I heard the roar of applause for accolading my speech. I smiled with reassurance, knowing I had done a good job. I was finally starting to enjoy my life.

**A/n: It's the end. :(. Sorry this was late, but I was was busy with the end of school, but I'm done now! I also wanted to finish this around the end of school, so it could set the mood. Even though it's the end, still review! I'd like the thank all my reviewers and readers for making this an awesome story! :D**


End file.
